


Comfort

by siriush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But well.., Come Swallowing, Harry loves to suck, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I wanted to write about two soft boys, I'm allowed but don't tell my parents please, It's Okay, M/M, Neville is in heaven, Room of requierments, Smut, blowjob, handjob, i'm 21, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/pseuds/siriush
Summary: Absolutely gorgeous, Harry thought. Neville was brilliant, beautifully brilliant and Harry wanted more.





	Comfort

Neville Longbottom was, by all means, something else, something pure and warm, a presence Harry wanted to hold. He never thought he would feel that way toward someone, but here he was, during sixth years in the arms of one of his classmate. At first, they weren't even really talking, Harry still cried a little bit and Neville kept holding him as if it was the only thing he wanted to do.

“ _I - I'm so tired. I don't know what's going on, but I can't deal with Voldemort anymore and I just.. I just miss Sirius so much. And.. I want to become a teacher, you know like Remus. It sounded good in my mind, so I studied harder but I'm exhausted.._ ”

Neville squeezed his shoulder, “ _You're doing too hard, Haz. You need to relax, you were only exhausting yourself. You'll be a great professor, I don't doubt it._ ”

His tears stopped falling, he wanted to believe him, wanted to be sure he could do it. 

“ _Thank you, Nev._ ” He murmured, half asleep.

Neville kissed the top of his head, longer than necessary, “ _you're welcome. Do you want to sleep again?_ ”

“ _can you stay with me?_ ” He almost begged, he really didn't want to be alone right now.

" _Of course._ ”

*

Some hours later, he didn't really know what time it was, he woke up feeling way much better and still in the arms of Neville. His friend was sleeping, he was simply gorgeous. With his trembling right hand, he brushed Neville's cheek and found the skin so soft that he didn't want to stop. 

“ _Haz ? You feel better ?_ ”

He didn't answer, suddenly really aware that their faces were close, really close. His hand still on Neville's cheek, was slowly going down on his neck and his green eyes on his friend's blushing face. Harry closed the gasp between the two of them, finally feeling Neville's lips on his. It was much better than what Harry imagined, sweet and warm just like Neville, soft and electric sending a thousand shivers in all of his body. All of a sudden, Neville kissed him back, holding him tighter, one hand on his back and the other one on his neck. Neville was the first person Harry had ever kissed, and he knew that if he died right now, he would die happily. The black haired boy moved slowly to finish on top of Neville, without breaking the kiss, he couldn't and didn't want to break the contact. At this point, it was vital to not to stop even when his lungs yelled for oxygen.

“ _I think I can do that for the rest of my life._ ” He murmured against his lips.

“ _Sounds good to me, Haz._ ”

“ _seeing the state of your cock, it looks much better than just good, Nev._ ”

Harry kissed Neville again, licking his bottom lip. Neville parted his lips after letting escape the most delicious sound that Harry ever heard, and their tongues connected, playing and dancing. One of them moaned, or maybe the both of them, Harry wasn't sure. The black haired boy moved his mouth slowly on Neville's cheek, jaw and on his neck, sucking and kissing the soft and hot skin, driving the other mad with lust. Neville couldn't stop moan, his three years long crush was kissing him, almost worshipping his skin and lips, sending shivers to his spin. His cock ached but he didn't care, too busy caressing the-boy-who-lived back and hair, again and again. Longbottom only wish was to touch, kiss, and just love Harry for one hour, one week or for the rest of his life, he didn't mind. He would take whatever the other boy was giving him, even if temporary. His hold on Harry tightened and suddenly their clothed cocks brushed, driving both of them completely insane with desire. 

“ _fuck_. ” Harry moaned in his ear, stopping his kisses and bites on Neville's neck, feeling his dick literally pulsating against his new lover.

“ _is it okay?_ ” Neville asked, not really sure of himself at this instant.

Harry smiled, looking at the boy's face and caressed his cheek, “ _it's much more than just okay._ ” His lips fell once again against Neville's, kissed him slowly while his left hand began to descend to settle on his lover's hard and throbbing cock. “ _I really want to touch you now, is that okay, Neville?_ ”

" _fuck, yes please Harry._ ”

He caressed the bulge, slowly, almost afraid of hurting Neville and couldn't help but smile when the other boy moaned his name. Faintly, he slipped his hand under the clothes and brushed with his fingertips the pulsating cock. It was way better than touching his own, Harry knew it because it was not for him. It was for Neville, to pleasure him, to make him moan, to make him come and at this moment, Harry wanted this more than anything. He thanked every gods that they were still in the room of requirements, far away from other, that it was only the two them. Without looking away from Neville, Harry seized his cock like he would do with his own and stroked gently. Neville's eyes fluttered, as if he couldn't keep them open, and his body twitched under Harry's touch. He held it a little more firmly than before, massaging his thick shift faster and Neville's lips parted, letting escape moan after moan, sometimes murmuring Harry's name.

 _Absolutely gorgeous,_ Harry thought. Neville was brilliant, beautifully brilliant and Harry wanted more. He stopped his hand, before murmuring in his ear “ _I'm going to take care of you, Nev_. ” And even before Neville really understood the sentence, Harry whispered a spell and his clothe were gone, his long and thick cock was standing proudly. Suddenly, he was sure he died and was now in heaven. Feeling Harry's tongue on the tip of his cock, licking the precum, gently almost painfully. Neville's hand grabbed Harry's hair, begging silently. He couldn't speak, couldn't even think. He needed more, and Harry was giving was he wanted. Harry's mouth surrounded Neville's dick, trying to give the best of himself, he began to suck the thick member, licking often the tip. 

It was too much for Neville, it was his first blowjob and he knew he couldn't last long. Harry's mouth and tongue felt so good, “ _haz.. I'm going to.. Fuck.._ ” Harry felt his mouth filled with come, and swallowed as much as he could. It felt so good to give so much pleasure, to just swallow and surprisingly, Harry felt his cock throbbing painfully. He groaned against Neville's cock, realising that he just came in his trouser. Hard. Letting the dick fell from his mouth, he lied against Neville's chest.

“ _did- did you just came?_ ” Neville asked, shocked.

“ _i- yes. Yeah, I did._ ”

“ _That's.. That's the best compliment I ever had._ ”


End file.
